Best two weeks with the Janoskians (swear ill carry on soon)
by maddy grace
Summary: JANOSKIANS fan fiction: Maddy goes on holiday with her little brother for two weeks. she meets the janoskians her and Luke really hit it off


i can tell we are getting close to out destination, because the plane starts to lower. me my little brother and my mum were all going on holiday to a place near Melbourne for two weeks, dad couldn't come because of work, and i wasn't too happy about going either. two weeks just hanging out with my friends in the holidays sounded perfect, but mum said she had too for work, and that it would be fun. i knew what it meant though, with her working i would have to look after my little brother the whole time.

i was brought out of my day dream by someone kicking my chair. i turned round and snapped:

"stop it Jem!"

"don't call me that Maddy!" he replied

he was sitting next to mum behind me. his real name is Jeremy but i call him Jem because he hates it. he is 8 and I'm 15. we have the same green eyes and are both blond, other than that we don't look alike at all. the seat belt sign turns on and we are told that we will be landing shortly.

_finally_. i think, we are from England so it has been land and get a taxi to where we are staying; a small apartment with a small kitchen, two bathrooms and two rooms one with a double bed, one with two single beds. i know i will have to share with Jeremy. its about 3 in the morning here and I'm so tired! so i choose the bed closest to the window and get into bed, shortly i hear Jeremy get in the other bed.

"this is going to be fun Maddy, just you and me"

"yeah" i reply, i know hes annoying but he means well, and who knows he might be right.

the next morning i got up, showered, and got dressed in denim shorts and a crop walked into the small kitchen where Jeremy and mum were eating breakfast. i took an apple and started eating it. mum looked up and said:

"Maddy, i was wondering if you could take Jeremy around the town for today? its just i have a lot of work and-"

"sure" i interrupted, i was right.

later that day we got ready and left the house. we walked down this big hill to what i think is the town centre. we went into a few shop, until we came across a gym. Jem always loved gyms, he liked the rowing machines most. he looked up at me expectantly.

"okaay" i said "just for a bit" a smile lit up his face as he ran in. i followed him, it was quite small with only a few people, the person at the front desk just waved us in. Gem found a running machine and started. i figured he'd be okay so i left to have a look around.

the next room was quite empty, with only a boxing ring in the middle and a few punch bags around the room, not much else. two people were boxing in the ring. i stood at a distance watching, i always loved boxing, never wanted to do it, although it fascinated me. one of them left the ring and walked passed me and left the other guy was still in there. he looked over at me and smiled

"want to fight?" he said jokingly

"oh, no sorry i was just..." i trailed off, embarrassed.

"come one!" he said i nodded, dropped my bag and ducked in. "I'm Daniel"

"Maddy" i said he put his hands up and gestured for me to do the same. i was nervous now, was he actually going to hit me? he didn't have gloves on so it would hurt, a lot. he hit me softly on the arm, i giggled

"is that all you got?" i said. his face changed to a determined look, then tackled me to the ground! i screamed.

"SKIP!" someone yelled. four boys were standing at the door, two must have been twins. "_skip?_" i thought but drooped it. we both started laughing at their faces.

"skip you cant do that to a girl!" the tallest one said we were both sitting on the floor now, still giggling. they all started walking over to us. one of the twins came up to me

"are you okay?" he asked. i laughed,

"yeah I'm fine it didn't hurt" i replied

"really? hes done it to me once, it really hurt-"

"he cried" the other twin yelled

"no i din't!" he said blushing, i chuckled, thinking their relationship was cute "I'm Luke"

"hi, I'm Maddy" Daniel introduced me to the others Jai, who was Luke's twin. Beau, who was their brother and James, one of their friends.

"so what you doing here alone?" Jai asked

"I'm here with my little brother who is next door. we are here for two weeks"

"we were about to go and get some food, do you and your brother want to come?" Daniel asked. i thought about it, Jem could be really embarrassing, but i was hungry and they seemed really nice.

"sure" i said

we went to go get Jem, who punched me when i introduced him as that, and left. Jem started walking beside me, with Luke on the other side, as we walked down the road. Luke started talking about this thing they all did on youtube, they were called the Janoskians or something, he told me about all the stunts they did. and how they released a single! Jem got bored and ran off to talk with the others, two minutes later me and Luke look over to see Jem on Daniels shoulders, we both laughed, and went to catch up with them.

we ate at McDonald's then went to sit in the park. Jem got bored fairly quickly and went to play with some boys on the swings. all six of us just sat in the park talking for hours about school, where i came from, how their group started: everything. it started to get a bit colder and Jem came over to us and said

"Maddy can we go? its getting late." i looked at my phone and it was 6! and haddn't started getting dark. we had been out for 7 hours!

"yeah we really should go"

"aww, where are you staying?" Luke asked, i told them and they said the brothers lived close, and would walk us home.

me and Luke walked in front, with Beau, Jai ans Jem all behind us. while we were talking Luke put his hand in mine, a shiver ran down me, i know its not a huge move but i had never really been with a boy before. i thought about pulling it away as we had only met today, but it felt natural, i liked it. when we reached our house i gave Luke my number and he said he would text me.

me and Jem arrived home just as mum finished dinner. she asked about our day, Jem told her everything! i would get him back for that, she just giggled and carried on eating.


End file.
